


Collapse

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Noble AU, mining disaster, non-graphic damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Megatron was inspecting some equipment when the ground started to move...





	Collapse

Megatron was inspecting the newest drill, one that was prone to breaking down and causing them far more trouble than it was worth, when he felt the tremor. His head shot up quickly and he was looking at the walls and ceiling for cracks or rock falls when he heard a rumble from one of the other shafts.

He activated his comm as he turned and sprinted toward the collapse, uncaring about the drill or what might happen to it if there was another groundquake. “Blitzwing report!”

_”It ain’t good. There’s a collapse in shaft seven and another one in the cable hub.”_

The internal communication cable hub, where Soundwave had been upgrading to give them clearer signal in the deeper shafts. “How many are trapped?”

_”Four for sure. Most everyone was on break, but Soundwave had some of the racers in there helping him.”_

He said a soft prayer of thanks that the crew hadn’t been in shaft seven. The cable hub would be hard enough to dig out, but mechs would have died if they had been that deep into the mine. He let his focus shift from that worry to Soundwave and the racing frames who had been assisting him; none of them were armored heavily enough to withstand a rockfall for any amount of time.

“All right. Get me Breakdown, Roadbuster and Hauler. We will have to dig them out quickly, before they’re crushed. Have Knockout on standby in case they’re more injured that Breakdown can treat on site.”

_”The recordicons are freaking out. What do I tell them?”_

“That Soundwave is not dying on my watch.”

Megatron stomped down his own panic and continued on to the cable hub. A second quake, stronger than the first, slowed him down for a few spark-stopping kliks, but he didn’t hear any additional falls and Blitzwing didn’t give him an updated status report.

When he rounded the last turn before the cable hub, he saw Hauler and Roadbuster standing together in front of a slide of broken rock. Roadbuster was gesturing toward the ceiling and Hauler was nodding in agreement at whatever he was saying. 

“Where is Breakdown?” Megatron asked, voice sharper than intended with suppressed worry.

“Setting up first aid supplies outside. He’ll be in in a few kliks,” Roadbuster replied. “He said there were four spark signatures on his sensors, though. We haven’t lost anyone yet.”

“We are not losing anyone at all.” Megatron approached the rock slide in the corridor grimly. “We will dig all night if we have to.”

“Of course,” Hauler agreed softly. “Roadbuster and I believe we should add braces to the ceiling and the remains of the door frame before we begin moving the rock. It won’t do to bring the rest of the ceiling down on the rescue team.”

“Do it. You have authorization for whatever you need.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They dug into the collapsed room slowly, in a series of braces and centimeters of removed rubble. It was almost dawn when they finally found the first of the mechs trapped in the room.

Greaser grabbed Megatron’s hand when they uncovered his arm and the silver mech did his best to squeeze it comfortingly when he really wanted to keep going so that they could find Soundwave. The white and orange mech was crushed in several places when they pulled him out, and Breakdown had immediately called Knockout and had one of the other miners carry him outside.

Megatron didn’t even have a chance to ask if he had seen Soundwave before he was buried.

The process resumed with a renewed fervor, with all the rescuers knowing that they could find the others at any moment.

Silently, Megatron hoped they found Soundwave next, for his own peace of mind and for the recordicons that Blitzwing was _somehow_ keeping in the control center.

“Sir, there’s an air pocket!” Hauler’s voice shook him out of his own thoughts and the silver mech moved across the rockslide to the orange mech. 

A pair of bright red optics met his own as he peered over Hauler’s shoulder and into the hole. “Director Megatron, get us out of here!”

He nodded at Drift, one of the few workers who had been in the mine longer than himself. “We’re working on it right now. What is your status?”

“Soundwave is in here with me. That table he uses in here saved us. I don’t know where Greaser is and I can see High Beam’s legs but that’s it.”

Megatron relaxed slightly. “Are you or Soundwave injured?”

“He took a pretty good knock to the head and he’s offline. I don’t know enough to tell you anything else. Sorry, sir.” 

“You knew enough for us to tell the doctor to prepare for a head injury.” Megatron tried to sound comforting, despite the fact that his spark felt like it was going to extinguish from this extra worry. “We will widen this hole and then you can pass him out to us. Then we will pull you out as well.”

“Sounds good to me, sir.” Drift nodded. “Just don’t forget about High Beam. He was still warm when you broke through.”

“We will not. Everyone is going home today.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soundwave was a limp, heavy weight when Drift lifted him over the lip of the opening in the rockslide and into Megatron’s waiting hands. The silver mech stepped back carefully, pulling the technician’s offline form through the opening and tried not to look at the dent in the side of Soundwave’s head. He knew enough to know that a blow like that could kill a mech if he wasn’t very careful.

Once the blue mech was in the relative safety of the corridor, Megatron stopped moving and commed Knockout. “How do I bring him out?”

 _”Just carry him,”_ the doctor replied. _”At this point, it’s unlikely that you’ll do any more damage than getting him out of the hole will have done. Just try not to jostle his head too much.”_

“All right.” Carefully as if he were holding an explosive, Megatron shifted Soundwave so that he could lift the mech off of the floor and carry him instead of dragging him.

Soundwave’s optics lit faintly as Megatron cradled the deployer to his chest. “My Lord..?”

“I’ve asked you not to call me that.” The silver mech wanted to weep for joy that the blue mech was conscious and recognized him. “I have you, you’re safe now.”

The corners of Soundwave’s lips turned up slightly and he leaned his head against Megatron’s chest. He didn’t reply, and the older mech though he might have fallen offline again. 

He tightened his hold and moved as quickly as he dared toward the mine exit.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Megatron?”

The silver mech startled out of sleep mode at the sound of his name. He turned to look at Soundwave with a weak smile. “I’m here. You’re in Knockout’s infirmary.”

“The mine?” Soundwave peered at him, clearly confused.

“There was a groundquake. Your cable hub and two mine shafts collapsed. Four of you were trapped, and we still don’t know if High Beam will survive his injuries.” Megatron sighed. “We are completely shut down until a team of engineers can come up from Cybertron and help us evaluate and reinforce everything.”

“Recordicons?”

“Frenzy had a panic attack that Blitzwing talked him through, and the others are worried but all right. I’ve been with them, when I’m not here with you. Knockout isn’t allowing you any other visitors yet.”

“How long?” The blue mech looked exhausted just from asking a few questions and Megatron wondered how long he would even be online.

“Three days now. You required processor re-alignment and some reconstructive surgery.” The older mech kept the rest of the deployer’s injuries to himself. Soundwave didn’t need to worry about microfractures or damaged optics when he was barely awake. “You’re healing right on the schedule Knockout estimated.”

“Soundwave wants to see…” The blue mech trailed off for a moment, then shook himself awake again. “Soundwave wants to see recordicons.”

“I’ll speak with Knockout about it, now that you’ve woken up the first time.” Megatron reached out and took the blue mech’s hand. “You need to rest, though. Don’t fight recharge just to talk to me. I will be here.”

“Megatron promises?”

“I promise.” Impulsively, Megatron leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Soundwave’s lips. “I promise.”


End file.
